Lune
by Kura Tsukiyomi
Summary: Sokaro est un tueur à gages. Son métier est une chose comme une autre, pour lui. Mais vient un jour où tout va changer...-Inspiré de "Journal d'Hirondelle", d'Amélie Nothomb-


**Salut-salut à tous ! **

**Je suis ici pour vous prévenir que si plusieurs personnes ne m'avaient pas suppliée, je n'aurais jamais posté cet OS...  
**

**En fait, je l'avais préparé pour l'anniversaire d'une amie, et puis...Bon, j'y ai intégré son OOC préféré. Du coup...Ca a donné ça ^^  
**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

Le vieil homme marchait seul dans la rue, d'un pas lent. La noirceur de la nuit ne l'inquiétait visiblement pas.  
Quelques lampadaires étaient hors d'usage, rendant l'éclairage irrégulier.  
Sa main était serrée sur le manche de sa canne aux gravures anciennes et variées tandis qu'il enfonçait un peu son couvre-chef luxueux sur sa tête où la vision de cheveux était rare.

Son dos était voûté alors qu'il faisait claquer ses talons sur le pavé.  
Il sifflotait un vieil air de son époque qui se perdait dans sa barbe en laissant ses yeux caresser les nombreuses flaques d'eau qui ornaient le sol.

Le vieux sentait la brise fine caresser son visage, lui arrachant un sourire, qui resta cependant arqué sur ses lèvres quand son chapeau s'envola et tomba à ses pieds, roulant jusque dans une flaque.  
Il n'eut pas le temps de le ramasser qu'un homme de la vingtaine d'années au teint mat le saisit et le lui tendit.

Le vieillard le scruta au travers de ses lunettes et constata que le garçon qui se trouvait en face de lui était de grande taille. Ce dernier ne daigna pas sourire et accompagna son geste d'une parole.  
-Ce chapeau est bien à vous, je pense.

Le vieux croulant lui répondit par un sourire et se préparait à reprendre possession de son couvre-chef quand il entendit un bruit éclatant et tomba à terre, mort.

Sokaro laissa tomber le chapeau désormais orné d'un charmant trou laissé par la balle de son revolver et replaça son arme à sa ceinture, dissimulée par son long manteau.

Il appuya sur la carotide de sa victime afin de vérifier s'il était bien décédé. Affirmatif.

Alors il rabattit une capuche sur sa tête et enfourcha sa moto, quittant les lieux en quelques secondes.

Le bolide s'arrêta dans un tout autre quartier.  
Le meurtrier entra dans une cabine téléphonique, inséra une pièce et composa le numéro.  
Une voix caverneuse répondit à l'autre bout du combiné.  
L'assassin confirma la mort de la cible et ajouta qu'elle paraîtrait dans les journaux le lendemain.

Puis il raccrocha et rentra chez lui. Il savait très bien qu'il serait payé après confirmation de la mort.

Quand la moto s'arrêta devant un immeuble de l'ancien temps, Sokaro en descendit, la rentra dans le petit hall et l'attacha distraitement.  
Puis il monta les marches de l'escalier en colimaçon et entra chez lui, envoyant les clés de son domicile sur le sofa. Puis il mangea une pizza avec appétit.  
Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas mangé des repas qu'il avait préparé lui-même ? Il ne comptait plus. Depuis qu'il était tueur à gage, il ne se nourrissait plus que de repas à emporter.  
Vers deux heures du matin, après avoir astiqué son revolver et passé de longues minutes à sa fenêtre, à contempler la ville, Sokaro s'endormit.

Le lendemain, comme prévu, la mort du vieux était annoncée dans le journal. Comme prévu, il avait reçu son argent. Comme prévu, son boss lui avait donné une enveloppe contenant les critères et l'identité de sa prochaine victime.

Comme d'habitude, il était rentré chez lui sans rien dire.  
Ce matin-là, il avait ouvert l'enveloppe sans aucune pensée.

Cette fois, c'était différent. Ce n'était pas un de ces bourges bien bourrus, ni un vieux, ni une femme dont l'apparence était comparable à un thon qu'il avait à tuer, mais une adolescente.

Apparemment, c'était une lycéenne. Mais pour quelle raison la tuer ?  
Qu'avait-elle a voir avec les affaires importantes auxquelles étaient voué son supérieur ?

Le meurtrier haussa les épaules. Peu importait. Les ordres étaient des ordres. Il fallait les respecter.

Au dos de la photographie était écrit "Mizumi Yamamoto", lycée privé de ta ville. Elle habite à un pâte de maisons de chez toi, au 9, impasse de la fontaine. C'est urgent, alors si tu le fais aussi rapidement que d'habitude, tu sera payé le double de d'habitude".

Sokaro but un café et enfourcha sa moto, en direction de la maison de la jeune fille. Il calcula le chemin qu'elle devait prendre en rentrant chez elle et l'attendit dans une rue.

Ce qui ne rata pas. Au bout d'une demi-heure, une fille apparut à l'autre bout de la rue, écoutant visiblement de la musique par l'intermédiaire de son baladeur.  
En l'attendant, Sokaro fit mine de téléphoner.

L'adolescente approchait. Ses longs cheveux noirs volaient au vent, elle secouait légèrement la tête au rythme de la musique qu'il arrivait à peine à audire.

Puis elle passa à côté de lui et le dévisagea de ses beaux yeux bleu profond.  
La jeune fille lui adressa la parole malgré le fait que son interlocuteur semblai être au téléphone.  
-Vous êtes nouveau dans le quartier ?  
Sokaro fit semblant de raccrocher et lui répondit simplement.  
-Oui.

La lycéenne lui sourit gentiment avant de répondre.  
-Vous êtes l'homme le plus beau que j'aie jamais vu.

L'assassin se mordît la lèvre et tira rapidement dans la poitrine de sa victime.  
Puis il la contempla pendant deux longues secondes, tandis que les passants hurlaient de terreur.  
Mizumi était morte. Ses yeux étaient devenus vitreux.  
Sur son uniforme scolaire s'étendait une immense tâche de sang.  
Sokaro lui ferma les yeux et partit à moto, comme à son habitude.

En roulant, le meurtrier songea qu'il n'était pas de son habitude de fermer les yeux à ses victimes. C'était bien la première fois qu'il le faisait.

Quand il arriva chez lui, Sokaro se regarda dans le miroir. Une seule pensée lui venait en observant l'homme musclé et brun à la coiffure étrange, au teint mat et à l'air féroce qui lui servait de reflet.  
"Ce mec a tué une gamine".

Minable. Une fille comme les autres qui n'avait sans doute rien demandé à personne.  
Au fur à mesure qu'il restait devant le miroir, le tueur à gage culpabilisait un peu plus. Il y resta pendant deux heures.

Puis ce fut une autre pensée qui lui vint.  
La vision de Mizumi, souriante, déclarant "Vous êtes l'homme le plus beau que j'aie jamais vu"s'imposa à sa pensée.

Puis il quitta la compagnie de la glace et se posta au bord de la fenêtre à admirer la ville de nuit, comme à son habitude. Mais il ne la voyait plus. Il revoyait sa victime.  
Culpabilité ou affection ? Il se le demandait bien.

Sokaro, contrairement à son habitude, ne mangea pas et dormit avec le cœur lourd.

Quand il se réveilla, il se rappela qu'il avait oublié d'appeler son supérieur pour le prévenir de la mort de la lycéenne.  
De toute façon, le journal l'avait sans doute annoncé.

En effet. Quand il se présenta à son travail, il reçut le double de son gain habituel.

Mais il rentra chez lui en visualisant le beau visage de la jeune fille qu'il avait tuée.  
Sokaro se rendit compte, au fil des jours, qu'il ne ressentait plus rien, à part le fait d'être morose. Toujours la mélancolie. Le meurtrier ne pensait plus à manger.

Plus le temps passait, plus il se rendait compte qu'il pensait à cette fille.

Au bout d'un mois, le tueur à gage se décida à sortir un peu prendre l'air. Mais à chaque coin de rue, il croyait la revoir.  
À chaque coin de rue, il était déçu.

Il repensait à elle. Toujours. Il l'imaginait sourire. Sokaro imaginait s'il ne l'avait pas tuée. Si il avait réellement déménage dans le quartier de Mizumi.  
Il l'aurait vue chaque jour.  
Ils seraient peut-être devenus amis. Elle l'aurait peut-être...non. Elle ne l'aurait pas aimé. Elle avait pourtant avoué qu'elle le trouvait beau.  
Mais non. "Trouver beau" n'était pas une preuve d'amour. Mais lui, maintenant, il s'en rendait compte.  
Maintenant, il l'aimait.

Ce matin-là, à quatre heures, il ne pût plus tenir.  
Le tueur à gage se rendit au cimetière, sur la tombe de la jeune fille qu'il avait tuée.

Il y avait une petite photographie d'elle sur la plaque funéraire. Quelques bibelots posés sur la sépulture. "À ma fille", "À notre camarade", "Une âme comme celle-ci le s'oublie jamais".

Sokaro ferma les yeux et déposa des fleurs sur le marbre de la tombe.

Puis il pensa à elle et fixa la lune, qui semblait le regarder. Elle rayonnait, l'éclairait et en l'observant longuement, Sokaro eut l'impression de la voir sourire.  
Alors il détailla le sol.  
La culpabilité et le dégoût de lui-même montaient en lui.  
Puis il sourit légèrement.  
Le tueur à gage avait trouvé sa victime. Quelle serait sa prochaine cible.  
Ce n'était pas lui qui avait tué Mizumi. C'était le tueur à gage.  
Mais c'était quand même sa faute. Alors il fallait tuer le tueur.  
Sokaro sortit son revolver et lança un dernier regard à la lune.  
Elle semblait lui sourire, comme tout à l'heure. Il revit Mizumi lui sourire. Désormais, elle serait la lune.  
Il appuya sur la gâchette, délivrant une balle qui s'enfonça dans sa poitrine et en ressortit.  
Il n'avait qu'un vœu à faire. D'une voix brisée, Sokaro s'adressa à celle qui fut la victime.  
-Si tu es la lune, je veux être l'étoile la plus proche de toi.

Sur ces mots, il ferma les yeux et tomba.

Le lendemain, une femme se rendit au cimetière et le trouva. Il semblait dormir.  
Sur ses lèvres était un sourire.

La nuit suivante, la lune éclairait la ville plus que jamais. Elle semblait heureuse.  
Près d'elle était une petite étoile qui scintillait sans cesse.  
C'était bien la plus proche.

* * *

**Voilà voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !  
**

**Revieeeeeeeew ?  
**


End file.
